Story 3: A Story You Won't Believe
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: After Aster (Iridiven) disappeared to the future, she came back different. And after two weeks of being back to her time, she finally decided to tell the story of the trip through time. But what isn't she telling about the trip? And where's Mirabella in all this? Please R&R, and if you do not like this you do not have to read it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!
1. The Story Begins

_Chapter One_

**Watchtower**

**December 20, 1132**

"After I had stepped through my time portal, I _landed _in the future." Aster explained, air-quoting the word _landed_.

"When you say _landed_..." Karen trailed off, not wanting to say what she thought it meant.

"Well...let's just say, I should work on my portal placement." Aster chuckled nervously.

**Year 2054**

The portal Aster opened was in the sky, making the dark clouds crack and light up with sparks, like thunder and lightening. Falling through, Aster fell the long way, shooting the ask covered ground in hopes of softening it. Landing hard, it proved her attempts were useless. Pain shot through Aster's entire body as she hit the ground, blurring her vision. As people started to move close, they moved away a little as Aster moved and tried to sit up, but she couldn't without significant pain. Going limp on the ground, Aster saw someone approach her, but was too weak to even fight them off. She just let her vision go black as she passed out. Later on, Aster groaned awake as the pain seemed to be nothing but a pure numbing feeling. Without sitting up, Aster turned her head to see a fire burning brightly and warmly.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're awake." A male voice said.

Aster looked to the other side of her and found a man sitting there. He was tall, and had red hair and blue eyes.

Aster started to sit up as she started to ask, "Who-Ugh!" Aster was cut short as a sharp pain went through her back. Looking at her bandaged wing, Aster remembered when she was. "Who are you?" Aster asked as she turned back to the man.

"My name is Don Allen." That last name hit Aster. "My son and wife found you and brought you here to get help."

Aster looked all the way around the place she was in, a cave. They were sitting in a cave. And she was covered with torn and old blankets.

"Where is your family now?" Aster asked.

"I sent them out until I knew you were okay and safe enough to be around my son."

"I assure you, Mr. Allen, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm actually here to protect someone. Someone very close to me."

"Really? What's your name?"

"I-Uh-I…" Aster remembered she couldn't tell them her name because that would mess up everything with Bart. "My name? I...must've hit my head."

"You don't remember? Well, you did fall pretty hard." Don got up to move across the cave. "Why not…" He poured some water, from a crack in the wall, into a tin cup. "...Angel? On account of your wings."

Aster just nodded as Don walked back over and handed the cup to her.

"Thank you."

Then there was a small-ish voice, "Da-Daddy?"

Looking toward the entrance of the cave, there was a boy. Aster thought he looked very familiar, but couldn't figure it out.

"Come here, son." Don called.

The boy, much bigger than he looked from behind the wall, ran over to Don when a woman walked in as well.

"Don?"

"It's okay, Melodi. This is Angel, she's very nice."

Aster smiled at the boy to try to ease him, it didn't seem to work as he grabbed a pipe. He swung it at Aster and hit her, making her go flying across the floor. She sat up and put her arms up as the pipe came at her again, but it didn't make contact. Looking up, Aster saw that Don had pulled his son off her.

"Son, stop it! You stop it right now!"

"Only Reach would smile right now! She has to be one of them! She's here to kill us!"

"No! No, I'm not!" Aster argued as she stood up. "I am here to protect someone very close to me! I only know his name! I am not here to harm anyone! I can promise you that!"

The boy stopped struggling as he listened to her talk, and landed on his knees, dropping the pipe.

"Who are you here to protect?" He said very harshly, like the little kid he wasn't.

"I am here to protect Bartholomew Henry Allen...the third."

The boy looked up, pulling his hat off. "I'm Bartholomew Henry Allen...the third."

Aster realized who she was with officially, Bart and his parents.

**Present Day**

**Watchtower**

**December 20, 1302**

"After realizing that it was Bart's parents I was with, I realized how much I revealed in such a short time."

Batman stood up, clearing his throat.

"I believe you have told us quite a lot, Iridiven. And that this would be a very good point to stop at for now."

"Of course, Batman." Iridiven replied. "When should we start again?"

"I believe after the holidays would be good. This meeting is dismissed."

Everyone stood up and walked out of the room, except for Aster. She stayed, sitting down on at the table. Aster was still trying to figure out what exactly was happening, she felt like she was gone for a long time, but in this time, she was only gone a few hours.

"Aster?" A voice asked from behind.

Turning around, Aster replied, "Oh, hey Batgirl."

"I'm off duty. Call me Barbara."

"Right, sorry."

"Listen, I don't know you very well. I never have since you started on the team, but I feel like you're not telling the whole story." Aster blushed as she popped up at the acquisition. "I guess I was right."

"I don't think anyone would want to know what I really did while I was gone."

"Why don't you come over to my place tonight? My dad's working late so he won't

be around to bother us."

"Uh...I don't know if-"

"Aster, whatever you did, I'm sure it was probably for the best. Now, come on, let's go get you some clothes from your house and get going." Barbara said, standing up. Before Barbara could open the door to the room, something wrapped tightly around her waist. Looking behind her, Aster was clinging to her and crying. Barbara turned around and hugged Aster back. "Hush, Aster...It's okay."

Aster shook her head against Barbara.

**Me: So chapter one of the third story...It's totally extremely late, I KNOW! I'm sorry! I've been having trouble balancing everything lately. But I'm working on the second chapter and hopefully I can make it longer than this chapter.**


	2. A Ghost Attack

Chapter Two

Watchtower

December 20, 2021

Garfield walked through the tower, wondering where to look next for Mirabella. He was worried. It was almost Christmas and he hadn't been able to find her. Unable to find the wolf girl he loved. Not paying attention, Garfield fell on the ground after bumping into someone.

Looking up, "Oh, hey Ed. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay." Eduardo held a hand to help his friend up. "You okay?"

"No…" Garfield huffed. "I can't find Mirabella."

"She's still missing, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe Miss Martian can-"

"Tried that. Mirabella's out of her range."

"We'll think of something. I'm sure she's-" Eduardo was cut off by some giggling. Turning toward the end of the hallway it came from, "Who's there?"

The giggling continued as the two boys stood there.

"Wait a minute. I know that giggle." Garfield said, realization spread on his face.

"You do?"

"Yeah...Mirabella?"

Turning back toward the same end of the hallway, there was Mirabella. She stood there with her changed yellow eyes staring at them.

"Mirabella, what happened to you?" Eduardo asked.

Mirabella's black hair hung down, matching the scary effect of her sharp teeth and nails. Her uniform was a black top, leggings and a skirt that brought out the grey combat boots and gloves.

"I am compliant to the Reach. They are my masters and I will do as I am told."

"What are you talking about? The Reach are gone." Garfield said.

"The Reach are masters everywhere. They bring out others full potential, their true and full power state. I am of the Reach."

"Mirabella…" Garfield said in complete disbelief.

The young girl shifted in an agonizing looking way that the two boys couldn't believe. Shifting, the sounds of cracking bones and popping of joints into the new form echoed throughout the halls. Finally, the form of a wolf stood where Mirabella had. A wolf of blackened fur stood there, growling and barking at the two boys. Her fur was bristled, her nose folded in a snurl of anger, and she bared her teeth at them in between the barks.

"Mirabella, calm down! Come on!" Eduardo said as the wolf form stepped toward them.

Talking to her didn't help as she pounced at Garfield and Ed. But before she could make contact, something stopped her. Looking up from their defensive positions, M'Gann had caught the wolf in mid air right in front of the two boys.

"Oh, geez...Thanks-" Eduardo screamed a little as Mirabella tried to reach out and snap at him.

Eduardo and Gar both slipped around Mirabella and to M'Gann, Richard and Aqualad.

"I came to help find Mirabella and found out you two are playing deathwish with a black wolf that nobody knows." Richard said.

"It's Mirabella! She's gone crazy!"

"She is not crazy!" Garfield shouted. "The Reach caught her...somehow."

M'Gann started struggling, hard to hold the big wolf in place. Finally, snapping her [Mirabella's] head to the side, M'Gann's hold was lost and Mirabella fell to the floor. Getting up quickly, she shifted back into what would be her human form.

"What-What happened to her?" Richard asked.

"I am compliant to the Reach. And they want their warrior dead."

Then, becoming a blue flame, Mirabella twisted and turned until she disappeared into nothing.

"We have to warn Jaime!" Eduardo said.

"Eduardo, go to El Paso and teleport from there. And bring Virgil and Tye with you." Aqualad ordered.

"Okay...but...where in El Paso?"

"Think about Jaime and you'll get there." Richard replied.

Eduardo nodded in acknowledgement and teleported to the zeta tubes.

Gotham City

December 20, 2034

Jaime stood outside an apartment door. One that read _C-H-14_ on the door with rusted metal letters and numbers. Jaime found it ironic that Lavender lived in an apartment numbered so close to an acid compound. He didn't have anything with him, just himself and the scarab of course.

"_Jaime Reyes, I strongly suggest you knock on the door before someone calls for the police._"

"Right, right. I just-I got distracted about what would actually happen when I knocked."

"_I assure you, the door would not explode._"

Jaime scoffed with a smile, "Of course, now that the Reach are out of you, you're funny."

Jaime raised his fist, going to gently knock on the wooden door. Expect, when he leaned to knock, he fell forward as the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just leaving. May I help you?" A woman asked, helping Jaime up to his feet.

"Oh, uh…" Jaime collected himself. "Yeah, sorry. I'm Jaime Reyes and I wanted to talk to your...daughter."

"My, my...You must be special for one of my girls to bring here. Which daughter, dear?"

"Uh...um...Lavender, ma'am."

The woman turned to call, but turned back to Jaime, "You sure you're talking about _my _little Lavender? She doesn't usually invite anyone over."

"Uh...I met her...uh...downtown the other day. I just wanted to catch up again."

"Hmm...okay…" The woman turned back into the apartment. "Lavender, dear, someone's here to talk to you! And it's a boy!" The woman turned back to the door. "I really have to go now. It was good to meet you, Jaime."

"You too, ma'am."

"Oh, please, call me Lillian." Then the brown haired woman left.

"_Mom, are you sure the door's for-_" Lavender had walked into the room, gloves covering her hands, long sleeves and jeans covering her arms and legs, and socks covered her feet. "You-You're that kid from the street?"

"Yeah, Jaime…"

"Jaime...right. So...what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You. Your other family."

"_Other _family? What family? I have two brothers, a sister and mother who loves me. What other family could you possibly be talking about?"

"Aqualad...Robin...Kid Flash…"

"S-Super-Superheroes? You think I know superheroes?"

"I know you do. Because, I am too."

Lavender perked up at this, "You're crazy!"

"No! No, I'm not!"

"_Jaime Reyes, you are not helping your cause in her trusting you again._"

"Look, I can prove it." Jaime said, ignoring the urge to yell at Khaji.

"Get out of my house! You're crazy!"

"Lavender, just give me a minute to explain!"

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Leave or-or-or...I'll touch your face."

Jaime stopped short, not helping the chuckle that escaped.

"You'll touch my face? That's not very threatening."

"_Jaime Reyes, scans show a high level of acid chemical embedded in the skin cells._ _The one called Lavender is dangerous if she touches your skin._"

Jaime looked up and found that Lavender was standing right in front of him. One of her gloves had been slipped off, showing a glowing green hand.

"Lavender...just watch, please?"

"Leave!" Lavender hissed as her eyes glowed.

Jaime stepped back a little, but he stopped when he activated his armor. Lavender stopped her glowing, shocked at the sight in front of her.

"You...You're Blue Beetle!" Lavender's face lit up with emotion. First she was happy and then she was disappointed at her actions. "I am so...sorry. I-I didn't know who you were."

"I know. It's okay. But you see, I won't hurt you."

"What does a superhero want with a teenage girl anyways?"

"For you to become one of us."

Lavender was surprised. A superhero, her? Why, of all people, would anyone want her to be superhero? That's all that went through her head for a moment or two. When she finally shook the surprise off, she was going to ask the same questions in her head, but the window next to them shattered. Blue Beetle tackled Lavender to the ground in order to keep the glass from hitting her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat up.

"I think so. Thank you."

Blue smiled at her for a moment before looking to toward the shattered window. Standing there was Mirabella.

"Mirabella? Mirabella, everyone's been worried sick about you."

"Reach traitor is in need of elimination."

"What is she talking about?" Lavender asked, standing up with Blue Beetle.

"Me. She's talking about me. I don't understand, Mirabella. Why are you trying to kill me?"

"I am compliant to the Reach. The Reach are masters of all."

"The Reach? Who's the Reach?" Lavender said before Blue pushed her into the hallway before Mirabella stuck her as a harpy. "Thanks."

Blue turned to her. "You're welcome." Then he blocked Mirabella's next attack. "Go to Bleecker Street! Go to the end of the alleyway and place your hand on the wall! You'll figure it out from there! Now go!"

"What?"

"Go, Lavender! You'll be safe there!"

Lavender hesitated before running down the hall and down to the streets. Just getting outside, the windows of her apartment were broken. She looked up for only a moment before disappearing down the street. Just getting to Bleecker Street, she looked around before someone grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!"

"Calm down, Lavender. It's just us."

Lavender turned around, seeing Tye and Wondergirl.

"Oh, man. Blue Beetle is my apartment, fighting some girl! He told me to-to come this way and I'd be safe!"

"Okay, Lavender, we need to to calm down. Okay?" Wondergirl questioned.

Lavender nodded. "Okay. I'm calm. But what about your friend?"

"We're gonna go help him. We want you to go with Tye to safety first." Robin replied, coming from the shadows behind Wondergirl and Tye.

Tye led Lavender down the alleyway as Wondergirl and Robin disappeared around the corner.

Placing his hand on the wall, Tye stepped aside as the computer rang, "_Tye Longshadow-B-3-0._"

"Computer, authorize: Lavender Wilson-B-2-6."

"_Authorization approved_."

"Go ahead. I gotta go help the others." Tye said, running off.

Lavender watched him disappear around the corner before looking at the arch hidden within the brick of the wall. Lavender took a deep breathe before closing her and walking forward through the arch. Feeling something pull her apart and put her back to together, Lavender felt weakened. She fell to the ground.

"Lavender?" Looking up, Iridiven was bending down to help. "Lavender, are you okay?"

Lavender groaned before everything went dark.


End file.
